


One Less Secret

by WritingTakesTime



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action & Romance, But also in love, Gun Violence, M/M, mention of human trafficking, spy AU, yuno and asta are idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingTakesTime/pseuds/WritingTakesTime
Summary: Asta is a spy working for the Black Bulls secret agency, a job which he has to keep a secret from everyone, even his fiancée Yuno. But what will happen when he bumps into said fiancée during a covert mission?
Relationships: Asta/Yuno (Black Clover)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 205





	One Less Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Big Problem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978539) by [Arillow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arillow/pseuds/Arillow). 



> I was peer pressured into posting this. I hope you all enjoy, and make sure to read the work this is based off of you’re into MikaYuu!

Adjusting the collar on his tux, Asta let out a sigh, wishing this outfit wasn’t so suffocating. As much as he enjoyed the great meals at these fancy parties he couldn’t stand the outfits you were forced to wear. Not only were they uncomfortable, but Asta didn’t find them all that stylish to begin with. 

“Will you relax Asta? You’re drawing attention to us!” 

Noelle’s hushed whisper made Asta whine, knowing she was right. They had to blend into the crowd, be inconspicuous, but it’s hard! 

“Why are you judging me?! You’re all stiff too!” Asta tells her. 

It’s true. Despite coming from a wealthy family Noelle looks extremely uncomfortable in her light blue dress. It suits her perfectly, it’s soft tones making her white hair look like silver. 

“I am not! I’m completely fine you idiot!” She refutes, cheeks red with embarrassment. 

“No you’re not! Your hand is shaking!” He points at the glass in her hand which is visibly quaking. 

Noelle hides her glass from Asta’s view and huffs. “Whatever, just keep an eye out for the target and stop bothering me!” 

“R-Right!” Asta says, looking around a little too obviously. 

Noelle is right, as uncomfortable as they are they can’t forget their mission. Today could be their only chance at finding the target they’ve been after for months now, Gueldre Poizot. The man is apparently taking part in some sort of human trafficking scandal, which meant that Julius had sent the Black Bulls to take care of the situation. 

Asta had joined the covert spy agency about a year ago, having been looking for a job that paid well and just so happening to run into Yami Sukehiro, the man in charge of the group. There he met Noelle, the other rookie at the time, and they became unlikely friends. 

It was hard to keep it under wraps at first, having to tell others he worked at a construction agency to explain off his constant workouts and bruises, but now he’s become better at hiding it. It’s hard work, but he wouldn’t change it for the world, since he can help keep innocent people safe from criminals like Poizot. 

Asta looks around, he and Noelle walking past guests here and there in hopes of catching glimpse of the culprit. They’re currently at an annual charity party that the man himself has hosted, and anyone who’s anything is here, he’s already seen some people he recognizes, like the Vermillion and the Kira families. Their mission was to keep an eye on the man while the rest of their squad snuck into the mansion to search for evidence. 

However Poizot has yet to make an appearance, and Asta is worried maybe they’ve caught on to their plan, especially since he hasn’t received word from Magna and Luck in some time. 

“Noelle, I’m going to go check the other rooms.” He tells his partner. 

Noelle nods, opening her mouth to answer but snapping it shut as her eyes land on something behind him. Her eyes go wide, and a panicked expression takes over her features. 

“Asta?” 

A familiar voice draws his attention, and Asta’s head snaps in the direction so fast he’s surprised he didn’t get dizzy. His mouth hangs open, eyes going wider than Noelle’s as he realizes who had called out to him. 

Yuno, Asta’s boyfriend and fiancée, is there, wearing an expensive looking black and gold suit that’s been tailored to his every fit. The raven looks shocked, blinking a few times as he tries to process Asta’s sudden appearance. 

“Y-Y-Yuno! F-Fancy meeting you here!” Asta says, trying to keep the panic from his voice and failing. “I-I didn’t know you were coming to this party!” 

Yuno raises a brow, “You know I’m supposed to attend this party every year Asta.” 

“That’s right!” Asta says a little too loudly, wanting to bang his head against the wall for forgetting. 

Yuno was part of the most famous modeling agencies in Clover City, the Golden Dawn, and was one of the top models for their brand. His boss always made him come to this event, which Yuno has complained about since he joined the agency three years ago. 

“I guess I must’ve forgot! I’m glad I got to see you tonight though!” Asta says as he takes Yuno’s hand in his own, hoping sugarcoating it might shrug off some of Yuno’s suspicion. 

Yuno squeezes his hand softly, “Me too but...” shit, here it comes. “What are you doing here Asta?”

He knew the question was coming the moment he laid eyes on Yuno, but he still hadn’t been able to come up with a good excuse! Think Asta! Think!

“I came here to uh-!” He chuckles, “Deliver a package! That’s right!” 

Yuno tilts his head, “A package?” He looks like he doesn’t believe Asta at all. 

“Yes! Yami sent me to deliver a package to Poizot himself!” Asta grins, hoping Yuno can’t notice the sweat that drips down his brow. 

“Asta, you work at a construction agency, and you were sent to deliver a package during a party?” Yuno asks, eyes narrowing. 

“Yeah! You see um- he’s going to hire us to make something around here so I’m supposed to deliver the papers and all that stuff!” 

Yuno’s hard stare doesn’t waver, he looks between him and Noelle as if waiting for one of them to confess. The silence that washes over them is suffocating, and Asta feels his lifespan growing shorter when Yuno opens his mouth to speak. 

“Excuse me Yuno, may I have a moment?” 

A new voice causes the trio to turn, and Asta relaxes the moment he’s relieved of Yuno’s icy glare. He looks at the newcomer, watching a man with white hair and what he thinks is a scar on his face looking at Yuno. 

“Of course sir, what is it?” Yuno asks the man, and Asta realizes this must be his boss. 

“It’s nothing too important, I just wanted to introduce you to someone.” Then his eyes turn to Asta and Noelle. “But first, may I ask who these people are? Friends of yours?” 

Asta and Noelle both stiffen, not expecting to be addressed. Asta swallows as Yuno steps closer, holding Asta’s hand loosely. 

“This is my fiancée Asta, and his friend Noelle.” Yuno introduces. “Asta, Noelle, this is William Vangeance, my boss.” 

Asta straightens, “It’s a pleasure to meet you sir! Yuno has talked a lot about you!” 

Vangeance smiles kindly, “Good things I hope.” He says. 

“Of course! He looks up to you a lot! Says he wants to-!” Before he can say more a hand comes over his mouth. 

“Alright he gets it Asta, that’s enough.” Yuno huffs, cheeks red. 

Vangeance laughs, “My my Yuno, Im honored you think that way of me.” 

Yuno turns his face away, frowning, “Whatever.” 

“In any case, I’m glad I got to meet you too Asta, Noelle, but I’m afraid I’m going to have to borrow Yuno for a bit.” 

Asta nods, thanking God for this chance to escape Yuno’s questioning, if only for a little longer. “That’s fine sir, I understand!” He smiles. 

But then someone else steps up, and everyone turns as a large man wearing a mask approaches the group. 

Noelle and Asta glance at one another, watching as Gueldre Poizot stands before Vangeance and Yuno. 

“Ah Poizot, I was just about to go looking for you.” Vangeance says, shaking the man’s hand. “I wanted to introduce you to one of my newest models, Yuno.”

Poizot then turns to Yuno, humming. “Interesting, that’s exactly the reason I came here.” He reaches over and takes Yuno’s hand, pressing his lips to the back of it, “I noticed your beauty and simply had to see it up close.” 

Asta’s eyes narrow at the gesture, not liking how the man is looking at Yuno at all. His blood boils at the thought of this creep touching Yuno in any way, especially with all of the vile things Asta knows he’s done. 

“You flatter me sir.” Yuno says, firm, but not impolite. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

Poizot nods, not letting go of Yuno’s hand and instead running his thumb through the back where he had placed the kiss. “The pleasure is all mine, and please, call me Gueldre.” 

Asta’s eyes widen, taking a step forward to intervene and only stopping when Noelle harshly grabs his arm, her nails biting into his skin to keep him in place. Asta huffs and relents, though his hand twitches with the urge to pull Yuno away from the man. 

“I couldn’t possibly sir.” Yuno responds, though there’s not much emotion behind it. 

“I insist. It would be my honor to hear my name said in such a lovely voice.” Poizot finally let’s go of his hand, and Asta watches as Yuno subtly wipes it on his sleeve. 

“Very well then, Gueldre.” 

Poizot nods, “Charming, and obedient too. I can see why Vangeance chose you.” 

Asta seethes at that, pulling at Noelle again as the silver haired girl desperately tries to keep him still. She fails, Asta’s need to be beside his lover taking over and driving him to stand just beside the model. 

Yuno turns to him, confused, though he relaxes when Asta takes his hand, turning back to the conversation. 

“And who is this?” 

Poizot’s tone has lost all the interest and politeness it held when talking to Yuno, looking at Asta as if he’s a bug that happened to crawl on his shoe. 

“This is Asta, Yuno’s fiancée.” Vangeance introduces for them. 

“Fiancée? Aren’t you both rather young to be getting married?” Poizot huffs, glaring at Asta. 

Asta glares back, even if it’s true. They’re only 22, but Asta had always feared that his job would tear him away from Yuno too soon, so he had proposed to him in hopes of spending as much time as they could together. He’d been afraid that Yuno would say no, but the raven had said yes without a second thought, assuring Asta that there’s no one he’d rather spend his life with. 

“Asta and I have made our choice, I would appreciate keeping your opinions on our personal matters to yourself, Gueldre.” Yuno says his name vehemently, squeezing Asta’s hand tight. 

Asta’s heart swells, a smile blossoming on his face at how strongly Yuno had defended him. He watches as Poizot coughs, turning away in shame. 

“You are right, forgive my bluntness.” He says, though when his eyes land on Asta he glares once more. 

“Well then Poizot, there’s a matter I’d like to discuss with you in regards to your request, shall we?” Vangeance gestures for Poizot to follow him, giving Yuno a look before walking away with Asta’s target. 

When they’re out of earshot Asta huffs, clutching Yuno’s arm with a pout. 

“Creep.” He says, eyes narrowed. 

Yuno sighs, “Yes, but he’s wealthy so we can’t do anything about it.” 

We’ll see about that. Asta thinks, his resolve to take down the man growing even stronger. 

“I have to go, Vangeance still needs me.” Yuno cuts in, turning to Asta. 

He cups the shorter’s cheek, leaning down to peck his lips softly before pulling away. 

“Don’t think this means I’ve forgotten that you owe me an explanation.” The raven says as he begins to walk away, “You better be ready to talk once we get home.” 

“Y-Yeah.” Asta says, waving at his fiancée as he disappears into the crowd. He sighs with relief when he’s out of sight, glad that he at least managed to gain more time. 

“You’re such an idiot!” Noelle scolds, “How could you forget your boyfriend comes to this party every year?!” 

“I know! I’m sorry!“ Asta groans, clutching his head. 

“Whatever! Let’s just look for Poizot again and let the others know we found him.” Noelle walks past him, leaving Asta to follow after them. 

They find him again easily enough, talking with Vangeance, though Yuno isn’t with them. Asta wonders why, since he’d said Vangeance needed him, but decides not to question it too much, glad that the chances of his fiancée spotting him have lessened. 

“Yo, Noelle, Asta, come in!” 

Both spies stop and reach for their earpieces, looking at one another to pretend they’re having a conversation as Finral speaks. 

“We’re here Finral, what is it?” Noelle asks. 

“There’s been a sudden change of plans, and we need one of you to go help Magna and Luck search the mansion.” Finral tells them, and the two of them blink at one another.

“I’ll go.” Asta is quick to say, “Where do i need to look?”

“Magna and Luck are searching the first and second floors, so we’re gonna need you to check out the third.” 

“Got it, im on my way!”

“Be careful, there’s not a lot of security, but that just worries me more.” Finral adds, then hangs up. 

“You offered to go so you won’t run into Yuno again didn’t you?” Noelle narrows her eyes at him. 

Asta shrugs, chuckling, “He won’t attack you if you run into him, but I can’t say the same for me. So bye!” Then he turns and walks away, ignoring Noelle’s indignant sputter. 

The blond quick to ascend the nearest stairs, making it all the way to the third floor without incident. It’s odd that Poizot doesn’t have guards making sure no one passes to the other floor, since there were so many outside, but he’s glad regardless. He also notices the lack of any cameras on the halls, and he wonders if the man is really that confident in his manned security. 

Unless it’s because he’s hiding something that can’t be recorded. 

That thought makes Asta walk with more purpose, remembering how he needs to get this man behind bars. It’s not personal or anything! Even if he did get a little bit close to Yuno that’s not the only reason, he’s still done horrible things, so he needs to go down! 

Asta passes by many rooms, opening each door to make sure none of them hold anything suspicious. So far it’s been mostly guest rooms and what seems to look like a study. He still keeps looking however, knowing there has to be something around here. 

Suddenly something catches his eye, and when Asta turns he sees an... interesting statue just beside the nearest window. It’s of an orca, depicting the animal leaping out of stone carved waves with six eyes lining the back of it. 

The six eyes draw Asta in, and he leans closer to see that the eyes are made of a different material. From this angle he can see that the statue doesn’t quite stick to the wall too well, leaving a small gap between it and the concrete. 

Pat experiences prompt Asta to reach for the gap, pulling at it and grinning when the statue moves sideways like a sliding door. Thankfully it moves quietly, and Asta pulls out his flashlight as he reaches for his earpiece. 

“It’s Asta, I found an entrance behind an orca statue on the third floor.” 

The answer is quick, “Alright, I’m sending Magna and Luck after you, be careful in there.” Finral says. 

“I’ll try my best.” Asta says, knowing he’s prone to get into trouble, but he’s also the best at getting out of it so. 

“Oh, can you tell Noelle to keep an eye on Yuno for me?” 

“Will do.” says Finral, cutting the line. 

Asta steps inside, looking down the long corridor and walking with quiet yet hurried steps. It’s dark, and the more Asta walks the more his uneasiness grows. He knows that if there’s any incriminating evidence in this mansion it’s going to be in here, because why else would you have a hidden entrance behind a statue on the third floor of your house? 

Just as he thinks this Asta suddenly hears voices, and he quickly takes out his gun from his tux when they come closer. He presses his back against the wall, slowing his steps until he can see that the corridor leads to a small balcony with steps attached to it, allowing anyone who enters to get a good view of the rest of the room before stepping down. 

Asta peaks his head just enough to be able to see, glad that the entrance is darker than the rest of the room. What he sees is shocking, a large chamber filled with cages, some empty and some holding people who seem to be unconscious. Asta feels anger coil in his gut, the need to put this disgusting man behind bars almost burning. 

The blond reaches for his earpiece, but stops as someone steps into his line of sight, Poizot. His eyes widen, wondering why Noelle hasn’t contacted him if the man left the party. Before he can ponder it any more however another three people come in, and Asta nearly drops his gun. 

Yuno is brought in, being held by two masked men who point twin pistols at his head. His fiancée is glaring at Poizot, though thankfully he doesn’t struggle. 

“What is this Poizot?” Yuno asks, his frown deepening when one of the men holds his arms roughly and ties his hands behind his back. 

“Please do forgive me Yuno, but I’m afraid one of my clients has taken a liking to you.” Poizot laughs, Asta hates the sound. “I wouldn’t normally take on such a well known target but they offered a hefty sum of money, I couldn’t say no.”

Yuno’s eyes widen, “Client? Then these people are... you scum-!” 

His statement is cut off as a cloth is then placed over his mouth, and Asta almost blows his cover when he sees the men push Yuno onto his knees. 

“Now now let’s not use such harsh words, I’m merely making a living for myself. I’m sure you can understand.” Poizot grins, Yuno glares. 

Asta turns to his earpiece the moment they start dragging Yuno away. 

“Guys they have Yuno! Bring backup, I’m going to save him!” 

He doesn’t wait for a response, jumping over the railing and landing cleanly in front of Poizot. The man gasps, drawing the other three’s attention to him. Yuno’s eyes widen when he sees him, especially when he sees the gun in his hand. 

“Let him go Poizot! You’ve been found out!” Asta shouts. 

“Truly? What do you plan do to all alone? You wouldn’t dare hurt me when I have your precious fiancée.” 

As soon as Poizot says this the two men holding Yuno throw him to the ground, pointing their guns at his back. Asta curses, his grip on the weapon faltering. 

“Just as I thought, what an idiot.” Poizot laughs, but then something unexpected happens. 

One of the masked men suddenly drops to the ground, his hands over the area between his legs. Everyone turns just in time to watch Yuno grab the newly freed gun and shoot the second man. 

“What the-?!” Poizot gasps as the barrel of Yuno’s gun is suddenly in his face, and both he and Asta stare in shock as Yuno nonchalantly tears off the gag in his mouth. 

“You’ll need to do better than that if you want to take down someone trained by Vangeance himself.” He says. 

Poizot curses, “Damn it! I should’ve known Vangeance was onto something!” 

“Yes, you should have.” Is Yuno’s response. “Asta, did you call for backup?” 

Asta stares for a second, blinking when he realizes Yuno talked to him. “B-Backup?” 

Yuno deadpans, “Yes, as in, reinforcements.” 

“O-Oh, yeah.” Asta replies, still too shocked to move. 

“Good, we’re going to need it to clear this place out.” 

Just as Asta finally thinks to ask what’s going on an alarm starts blaring, and both he and Yuno gasp as an odd colored smoke starts filling the room. 

“I will not fall here!” 

Yuno curses, realizing Poizot must’ve hit an emergency switch or something as he and Asta were talking. The raven pulls away quickly, turning to Asta and grabbing his hand just as footsteps come from the exit. 

“This way!” He says, pulling Asta to the other end of the room and towards the window. 

“Wait wait this is the third floor!” Asta shouts, a cry escaping his lips as they crash through the window, breaking the glass and plummeting to the ground below. 

They’re going to die damn it! 

They land on water, and Asta blinks in surprise when he realizes they landed in a pool. He and Yuno look at each other under water for a second before they both break the surface, gasping for air. 

“How’d you know there was a pool here?” Asta asks, out of breath. 

“I come here every year remember? I know the layout.” Yuno responds, swimming towards the edge. “I need to hurry and contact Vangeance.” 

“Yuno wait!” Asta swims after him, taking Yuno’s hand as the other offers it and standing beside his lover. “What was that?!” 

“Not now Asta, we need to go.” Yuno says, turning and heading back in the direction of the party. 

“But we need to talk about this!” Asta shouts after him, grabbing Yuno’s hand and forcing the other to face him. 

Yuno looks at him with a tired expression, the wet hairs that stick to his face making him look even more exhausted. “We will Asta, but not now. Poizot will come after us soon, we can’t stall!” 

“But wait! You’re a spy?!” 

“Yes Asta! And so are you!” 

“But I- I thought you were a model!” 

Yuno turns to him again, angry this time, “And I thought you worked at a construction company, yet here we are!” 

He sighs, pinching his nose, “Asta, I promise you we’ll talk about this when we’re not being chased by a psychopath. But for now, let’s go look for help.” 

Asta nods, taking Yuno’s hand as the other reaches for him and following the raven back towards the party. They enter and gain a few odd looks, probably because they’re sopping wet, but Yuno ignores them and instead pushes through the crowd to get to his boss. 

“Yuno!” 

Both of them turn, and Asta watches as Klaus jogs up to them. He’s one of Yuno’s friends from work, and Asta realizes he must be a spy too. 

“What happened? Why are you both wet?” He asks, concerned. 

“We fell in the pool cuz we were running from Poizot.” Asta answers, Yuno nods. 

“So he’s on the move? Damn it, let me contact Vangeance and call for reinforcements.” 

“Yuno dearest.” 

Someone else calls for the raven, and Asta almost growls as Poizot walks up to them. 

“Why did you run away so suddenly? I thought we were having a lovely chat.” He says, reaching for Yuno’s hand. 

Yuno pulls it away, and Asta wastes no time placing his fiancée behind him protectively. He’s had enough of this man touching Yuno for one day. 

“Now now there’s no need to be defensive, no ones going to get hurt.” 

He accentuates the last word, and Klaus, Asta and Yuno watch as more masked men in tuxes surround them. 

“Come now Yuno, you don’t want to make a scene out here right? It would be bad for the Golden Dawn’s reputation.” 

Yuno glares, not backing down from Poizot’s threat until the men inch closer. He curses, holding Asta’s hand tight. Asta in turn glares at the newcomers, looking around the room in search for his companions. 

“Look out! He’s got a gun!” 

A woman’s scream makes Asta turn, and he gasps as gunshots right out. Everyone immediately scatters to try and run, and Yuno takes advantage of the chaos to get them away from Poizot and his men. 

Some of them try to intercept them, but Yuno quickly elbows one of them and moves past. Asta looks back as they fight, grinning when he catches sight of Magna holding his gun up towards the ceiling. His senior gives him a thumbs up, looking cheerful despite the scolding they’re both getting later for blowing their cover. 

“Not so fast!” 

Asta bumps into Yuno’s back as the other stops, cursing when he sees one of the men pointing his gun at Yuno. 

“Neither if you move unless you want to get shot.” The man says. 

“I wouldn’t do that, unless you wanna get shot first buddy.” 

Asta grins once more at the familiar voice, beaming at his boss Yami as he points his own gun at the attacker. 

“Lower it, or I blow your brains out.” Yami threatens, and the man is quick to let it fall to the ground. 

Asta flinches as Yami then knocks the man out, pulling the cigarette from his mouth and blowing out smoke. 

“Thanks for your hard work you two, we’ll handle it from here.” 

“Indeed, head on outside, there are medics waiting to examine you.” 

Both of them turn to the new arrival, and Asta can’t say he’s surprised when Vangeance steps up beside Yami. 

“Don’t tell me you knew...” Yuno sighs, to which Vangeance laughs. 

“We’ll discuss that later.” 

~~

A few minutes later they’re all standing outside, and Asta sighs as he leans his head against Yuno’s chest. Asta’s teammates are all talking excitedly, oblivious to his internal struggle. The blond wraps his arms around Yuno’s waist and looks up at his fiancée, pouting. 

“So you’re not really a super famous model?” He asks, making Yuno chuckle. 

“I am, but I’m also a spy. So are all the other models at the Golden Dawn.” Yuno explains, wrapping his own arms around Asta’s shoulders. 

“I can’t believe it... I always thought you were too skinny to fight anyone.” 

His comment gains him a flick on the forehead, and Asta laughs. 

“And I always thought you were too stupid to pull off any of these missions.”

“Hey! I totally can pull those off!” 

“You sure? Because it looked like you would’ve been caught if I hadn’t stepped in earlier.” 

“Look who’s talking! Mister damsel in distress! If I hadn’t shown up you would’ve-“ 

Asta stops himself before he can finish that sentence, a sudden fear dawning on him and making him bury his face in his fiancée’s chest. He just realized that Yuno is probably putting his life on the line just as— if not more— often than Asta’s, and for longer too. 

“Have you been doing this since you joined the Golden Dawn?” Asta whispers, pressing his cheek to Yuno’s collarbone. 

Yuno runs his hands through Asta’s damp hair, “Yes. I’m guessing you’ve been doing the same since you joined the Black Bulls.” 

Asta nods, looking up at Yuno. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” 

Yuno gave a soft smile, “It’s fine, I didn’t tell you either, so I can’t blame you.” 

Asta laughs, holding Yuno tighter. “Let’s not keep anymore secrets from now on, ok?” 

“I’d like that.” says Yuno, cupping Asta’s face between his hands and pulling him in for a kiss. 


End file.
